


Отражение

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Series: Рауль Сильва/Джейми Мориарти [2]
Category: Elementary (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Skyfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melis_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/gifts).



Он находит её во Флоренции, и ему кажется, что он узнал бы её, даже если бы не видел до этого фотографий. У Джейми Мориарти те же глаза, льдисто-голубые с тёмной каймой на радужке, те же брови, тонкие и высокие, и она так же упрямо поджимает тонкие губы.

А ещё у неё такое же холодное, мёртвое сердце, в котором нет места ни любви, ни сочувствию; сердце, не знавшее материнского тепла и не способное дарить тепло само.

Это у них в роду, но если Джейми такой родилась, то Тьяго — Сильве — пришлось таким стать. Оливия создавала их по собственному образу и подобию — и родную дочь, и приёмного сына.

Сильва смотрит на неё и видит в ней Оливию. Маленькую несгибаемую женщину, которая жёсткой рукой поставила его на колени, едва не переломив хребет, — а затем выкинула, утратив всякий интерес. Конечно, куда больше ей нравятся те, кто сопротивляется, — и он жалеет, что не знал об этом тогда. О, как бы он сопротивлялся! Если бы знал. А он не знал и подчинялся, покорялся ей, уверенный в том, что именно этого она от него хочет.

Джейми тоже любит, когда ей сопротивляются. Он видит это в её глазах. Она ещё слишком молода и не так уверена в себе, но это пройдёт. 

Ему хочется сделать ей больно, хочется сломать её, как она сломала его… Но потом он вспоминает, что перед ним не Оливия и что Джейми — такая же жертва, как и он.

Он многое может ей дать: свой опыт, свои связи, свои навыки агента секретной службы; свою ярость, боль предательства, ненависть к той, что породила их обоих. И Джейми берёт всё — жадно, без остатка, желая всё большего и большего. Она берёт жар его тела и горечь его поцелуев, прикасается к его шрамам, заставляя их вновь вспыхивать болью, и её взгляд — такой знакомый, такой любимый, такой ненавистный — вскрывает коросту с нарывов, которыми покрыта его душа. Она берёт его всего, не отдавая ничего взамен, совсем как его мать, и Сильва сам не знает, почему это отзывается в нём таким восторгом. Разве это не то, за что он ненавидит Оливию? Разве он не клялся, что никогда не повторит подобной ошибки?

Джейми притягивает к себе его голову, обхватывая тонкими пальцами за ушами, и Сильва с готовностью склоняется перед ней, припадает ртом к её горячему лону, словно умирающий от жажды — к бьющему между камней источнику.

Он может лишь догадываться, похожи ли они на вкус — мать и дочь, его наставница и его ученица, его проклятье и орудие его отмщения.

***

Когда Джейми уходит, насмешливо растоптав все его планы и надежды, все иллюзии, в которые он имел неосторожность поверить, Сильва чувствует, что внутри него угасает последняя капля тепла, не отнятого Оливией. 


End file.
